String
by KairiHyugaKuchiki
Summary: It's a such a beautiful day at Spain's home. So he decides to invite some of his closest friends. Prussia and America are invited and cause a little trouble for Romano. Based on true events. Hints: FrUk, Spamano, PrussiaXAmerica. R&R


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or its characters. If I did . . . I would not be sharing with you~! JK, everyone deserves to know Hetalia.

**A/N: **Based on a true events. (I hate my friends sometimes.) The stories are at the end of fic if you like to see what was based on true events and what was not.

**Rating: **T

**Translations: **Brought to you by Google translate, except for Spanish and some French.

**(Italian)** _Che cosa_ – What

**(Spanish)** _Tengo una gran idea_ – I have a great idea

**(Spanish)** _y_ – and

**(Spanish)** _Para los tomates_ – For tomatoes

**(Spanish)** _mis amigos_ – my friends

**(French)** _Angleterre_ - England

**(French)** _toi, moi_ – you, me

**(French)** _Salut_ – Hello

**(Spanish) **_¿Dónde __estás? _- Where are you?

* * *

><p>String<p>

Spain hummed quietly to himself while finishing the dishes, looking out the window in front of him, overlooking how beautiful the day was. Trees swaying gently in the warm summer breeze. Birds chirping happily in the trees, feeding their young ones.

Yep, from what Spain could see, it was going to be a perfect summer day. That is until, he spotted his garden in the distance. . . Completely barren, well except for being overrun by weeds.

"Lovi~" called Spain, never taking his sight off his sad-excuse of a garden.

"Che cosa?" asked Romano, whom was sitting at the kitchen table, reading his country's Sunday newspaper.

"When was the last time we planted anything?"

"Like I know." shrugged Romano, grabbing his coffee from the table and taking a sip.

"Hm . . . ." Spain mumbled to himself while thinking thoughtfully.

"What the hell are you thinking about, you bastard?" asked Romano after five minutes of Spain's _"hmm's"_, five minutes too long for Romano's tastes.

"Lovi~ Tengo una gran idea!" exclaimed Spain after being pulled from his thoughts. "Call Feli y Bel, I'll call everyone else!"

"For what, you tomato bastard?" tsked Romano while setting down his newspaper and coffee.

"Para los tomates, of course~" Spain said happily before running out of the kitchen, leaving Romano to finish his coffee and newspaper.

**~*~*~*~*~*~* After a few phone calls**

"Sorry mis amigos, I only have tangled up string para los tomates." apologized Spain with a smile as he handed tangled up string to Prussia and America. "I hope you can manage."

"The awesome me can handle anything!" shouted Prussia taking the string out of Spain's hands, and immediately started looking for an end.

"The Hero can handle anything as well!" exclaimed America with a salute, and turned his attention to the tangled string in Prussia's arms.

With a smile, Spain went on to give directions to the rest of the invited nations.

France and England were both on pulling weeds. Germany and Italy on clearing any dead plants . . . and animals. (**A/N:** Yep, removing lamb's bones is always fun.) Belgium and Japan were on food and drinks. He and Romano were on planting duty after all was cleaned out, so after sorting out duties, Spain went to work on the rototiller machine and Romano went to the shed to get the tomato supplies.

While coming back from the shed, Romano walked pass the working duos.

Germany was calming Italy down after a close lizard encounter._ 'Tch, cry baby.' _Next duo was England and France . . . Romano had to suppressed an eye roll while he passed them.

"Angleterre, it is my turn to use the hoe." said France after he wiped away sweat from his brow, trying to get a very stubborn weed out.

"You do not need a hoe, for you are one, now get to work!" England said with a smirk, quickly making France losing his composure.

"If anyone here is a hoe, it is _tu_! Not _moi_!" huffed France taking a sit on the fence, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Me a hoe? Unlikely! You bloody wanker!" yelled England making a point to stop hoeing, "Do you really want this hoe so bad? Come and get it!" With that, England quickly ran towards France, hitting his shin with the hoe and ran away.

"WHY YOU!" cried France as he tried to quickly to push away the pain from his shin while trying to run after an English nation with a hoe.

_'Retards.'_ thought Romano making no move to stop their sexual tension fight.

"Salut, Lovino~!" called Belgium from the kitchen window.

Romano gave a quick wave towards Belgium and continued to his destination. The last duo he passed was Prussia and America.

"_Oh, baby~_" moaned an albino nation, "_That's it, stretch it~_"

An American that was standing in front of the albino, smirked, "_Come on babe, you can do it~_"

Both nations continued their role playing behind a brush, that is until Romano heard parts of their conversation.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" exclaimed Romano as he ran towards both nations; both were smiling like mad men.

"What the FUCK what?" asked Prussia with an innocent smile.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" shouted Romano, glaring at both apparently innocent nations.

"Was what?" asked America mirroring Prussia's innocent smile.

"The stretching or whatever!" answered Romano with a huff.

"Oh, _that~_" smirked Prussia as he held up the still tangled string. "We're having trouble untangling . . ." Prussia started to explain until America took over.

"So the awesome Prussia here, decided since we most likely be here for hours, we might as amuse ourselves."

"So the string is a virgin?" hissed Romano, stilling giving both larger nations a death glare.

"DUH! What else could the holes be?" defended Prussia, this earned a deadpanned look from Romano. With a shrug, Prussia and America went back to untangling the string, making sure the holes were enough for their fists. . . .

They were having no such luck . . .

"_You bastards!"_ mumbled Romano as he looked at the pitiful sight of untangling string in front of him. "Prussia, America warp around your hand what you already untangled of each end. Not too tight, so this way, you don't have to put your entire fist in the hole." commanded Romano as he walked around the brush.

Prussia and America both gave another shrug and did what Romano said.

"Prussia, put your end through that hole . . . ."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*3 Hours Later**

"Lovino~ ¿Dónde estás?" called out Spain as he neared the last location he saw Prussia and America. Belgium came over not so long ago and told him about dinner being ready, and that she could not find Romano, Prussia and America.

"_Oh~ That's it~_" moaned the brush, making Spain jumping up a little, the last he remembered brushes did not talk much, much less moan.

"You're almost there~" moaned the brush in a husky voice, sounding a lot like America's voice when Spain accidently caught him with Lithuania that one time . . .

"I told you guys to stop that!" exclaimed the brush, now this time sounding a lot like Spain's Lovino.

_'WHAT are they doing?'_ thought Spain when he put two and two together, as he quickly ran over to the brush, quietly making a little pipe hole through the brush, revealing a smirking Prussia, a smiling America and a tomato red Romano.

"But _you're stretching that virgin good~_" whined Prussia.

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARDS!" shouted Romano as he finished the last tangled in the string.

"WHAT are you two doing with my Lovino!" exclaimed Spain before he could stop himself, for Romano's blush was so cute and was normally reserved for him.

"Hey ya, Spain!" greeted America with a goofy grin. " We were just finishing up untangling the string like ya told us." America explained, while Prussia held up the string in a perfect roll.

"Do you believe that Romano actually helped us?" asked Prussia with a huge smirk and a wink towards Romano, making him blush a deeper red.

Spain eyed both nations next to his little Lovino suspiciously, but he immediately let go of his grudge with a sigh. "Dinner is ready." Spain then turned away, walking at fast paced towards his back door.

"Don't leave me with these bastards!" cried Romano as he ran after Spain.

Prussia and America stood at their spots until Romano slammed the back door behind him.

"So . . . ." America started to say until he was cut off by Prussia, pressing his lips against America's. Whom deepen the kiss immediately with no complaint. A few moments later, Prussia broke the kiss and went to America's ear.

"Let's make this fast, I'm straving." Prussia whispered into America's ear before biting his ear lobe.

"That I can do."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*5 Minutes Later**

"What in the bloody hell, happened to you two?" asked England when he caught sight of America and Prussia dishevel appearances. Their hair were both messy and unruly (not that they were never like that), much more than usual. Their clothes were covered in mud and leaves, and both their faces were red.

"We didn't do much, so we decided to race each other, so we could grow an appetite." America started to explain but was at a lost of words half way through, so Prussia took over.

"This unawesome Hero was winning, so I tripped him." Prussia said as a matter of a fact, as he reached his seat across from England.

The look on England's face showed that he was not buying the American and Prussian's story. "Oh, really?"

"Yes really." Prussia mocked England with his (non-existent) English accent. "And what happened to you and France, your appearances also look a little on the messy side."

"That is none of your business." England said a little too quickly, earning Prussia's signature smirk.

"Oh, really?" mocked Prussia, earning England's signature glare.

"Now, now mes amis, let us eat dinner." France butted in, "We all had a very long day."

_'You had no idea. . .' _thought all nations in unison, except for Japan and Belgium.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the ending was horrible but I could not think of a good ending so take what you can get. Hope you enjoyed and all that good stuff. R&amp;R please. But no flames.<strong>

**STORY: **Most of this was based on true events. My teacher decided to work on the school garden so my friends and I, decided to volunteer (we got paid~!). My teacher and someone went to go get lunch (which strangely took 5 hours . . .Debo time, what are you going to do?) So I was stuck with all my guy friends. I hang out with them all the time, so I didn't mind. However, I finished my job early so I checked on the string committee if they needed any help. They did, so I lent them a hand. It took us three hours to untangle the string, and it was three hours full of their pervertedness . . .

The Germany and Italy thing took place, months later . . . I was the only girl again and I was the only who didn't mind the bugs, lizards and lamb bones. (We were at a lamb ranch and they feed the dogs lambs.)

France and England event was also based on a true event . . . . .Long story short: I WON!


End file.
